Desperate Times
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: *Sequel to 'Undercover Revelations'* Henry has a really bad day and it is only getting worse! Who will he turn to for help? *H/M slash*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Desperate times… ****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Henry has a really bad day and it is only getting worse!  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 600**

* * *

Desperate times…:

Henry Fitzroy, son of Henry VIII, was not amused.

Already in a lousy mood after a never-ending meeting with his editor and a repeated reminder of his next book's deadline, he really was not in the mood for this.

He came here hoping that meeting Vicki would lighten his spirits, because all he would be able to draw at the moment would be an explicit dismemberment of his afore-mentioned editor and that simply would not do.

So he came here only to find Vicki gone. Coreen reassured him that her boss was expected back any minute now and asked him to stay, which he grudgingly did.

It was surprisingly bearable. Coreen must have sensed his bad mood and he was left alone. That is, until a far-too-chipper young woman suddenly appeared in the office.

Happy squeaks and warm hugs were exchanged, which immediately rubbed the irritated vampire's nerves. And then, after a quick exchange of current events and future plans, the young woman's attention wandered to him.

To Coreen's credit, she tried to distract the petite redhead, but was unfortunately unsuccessful and was instead mercilessly grilled about "that stud muffin".

Coreen's noble but ineffective attempt at distraction changed nothing and soon Henry found himself physically dodging her back rubs and arm strokes.

Taking a suffering breath, he tried to be polite and introduced himself. She did the same and then attempted the most scandalous interview he had ever experienced.

At first he tried to humor the girl, but as the questions became too private and comments clearly became more and more suggestive, he was increasingly tempted to use his powers. The only thing keeping him from doing so was his pounding head and the idea of moving even closer to the redhead.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Debra, really! That is enough! Sorry, Henry, she doesn't mean to be soo nosy, right Deb?" Coreen tried to make the smaller woman understand by elbowing her side, but she seemed oblivious.

"So you do? Well, what she doesn't know…"

Henry did a double take, clearly not believing what he heard.

_  
__Young people nowadays! Was nothing holy anymore?!_

This statement clearly was also too much for Coreen, who, looking more than irritated, finally huffed:

"You know, it was nice meeting you again, but I think I have to get back to work now!"

"No problem, I can keep Henry here company for you," Debra had the gall to say without even so much as looking at the Goth.

If she had glanced at her friend, she might have realized that she had overstepped her boundaries, because Coreen's eyes narrowed threateningly as she spoke through gritted teeth:

"Oh, I don't know about that. You see, Henry is only here because his lover, who is extremely jealous by the way, is going to be here any minute now and if I were you, I would not let them hear what you said about 'not knowing', if you catch my drift!"

Still the petite woman was unswayed. Instead she seemed more motivated and began to move in on the, until then, passive vampire. But before she could come any closer, heavy footsteps could be heard and a tall blond man opened the door, calling:

"Hey, I brought Chin-"

Acting on pure impulse, Henry practically ran to the cop, grabbed his head, and greeted him with a desperate kiss.

_  
__So much for her! _

Now she would not be able to talk her way around it! And he would prefer to play gay and risk Vicki's ex's wrath than to suffer that lunatic's obnoxious come-ons for another second!

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Desperate Times (part 2****)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: M****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: After a successful day Mike comes to Vicki's office bearing Chinese to celebrate his latest closed case. Never would he have guessed how different the celebration would turn out to be!****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 822**

* * *

Desperate Times 2:

Happily swinging the bag of takeout in his hand, Mike entered Vicki's office. He had just closed another case and this called for a celebration.

He opened the door calling,

"Hey, I brought Chin-"

when he was practically jumped by a motivated vampire. His head was pulled down and a hungry mouth latched on his unwilling one.

Letting the bag fall to the floor Mike tried to push the vampire and the unwanted attention from himself, but it was to no avail.

"Fit-hum- roy! -MMMh -Wha-"

Black eyes locked with his and a commanding voice whispered so softly only he was able to hear it:

"Kiss me! You love me!"

The resistance swiftly turned to passion and the arms that had previously tried to hold Henry back now drew him closer.

Suddenly Mike became the aggressor and all Henry had to do was direct Mike to the sofa, where he quickly climbed on the blond's lap.

He had forgotten how passionate the detective could be. It had been weeks since their little incident and Henry, even if he at first thought it a shame, had been willing to forget what happened and resume their banter-exchanging relationship. He had even been successful at completely suppressing any sexual thoughts about the blond. But now it all came back in a rush.

Lord, the man could kiss! And the things that tongue did to him - Jesus!

Ignoring all else, Henry was swept away by the other man's actions. Big hands wandered up and down his back caressing him like he was something precious, while that delicious mouth planted butterfly kisses down his jaw, only to finally dive down to suck at his throat.

Surprised, Henry let out a loud moan, which only grew louder as those hands took possession of his ass and drew him closer. Henry could not help but notice the detective's obvious arousal. If his own ardor had not already been awakened by that scorching kiss, it would have been by now. Burning with lust, Henry rubbed their hard bulges against each other, coaxing a throaty groan from the taller man.

"Mike…" the vampire whispered to get the blond's attention. He knew this was wrong and that he was using the other man, but he'd be damned if he would stop now. The decision would be Mike's so if he agreed it was not as if Henry had forced him. Taken away the doubt, yes, but not his mind. Mike still could say no!

Panting, the cop directed his wide, dilated eyes at Henry, leaving the prince speechless.

With his tousled hair and red, swollen lips red, Mike was a sight to behold. Henry was driven to taste him again. As if reading the vampire's mind, Mike turned his head and bared his throat, never breaking eye contact as Henry's stormy gray eyes quickly darkened to black and his canines elongated to sharp fangs.

"Are you sure?" Henry questioned longingly as his lips grazed the sensitive skin of Mike's neck.

"Yes! God, yes!" was the forceful reply the prince needed before he located the perfect spot right above Mike's pulse point with his tongue and sank his teeth into that delicious neck.

The easily penetrated flesh gave way to red ambrosia. He had sampled the detective's blood before, but that night he had not been able to appreciate its rich, unique flavor.

He recalled the big body straining under his assault, as it did now, only this time Mike wiggled closer, instead of away, and Henry was held in a loving, sensual embrace.

From a distance he heard,

"See? I told you he was taken! Now, if you please, my boss will be back any minute now!"

Henry mentally shrugged and quickly returned his attention to the man in his embrace quivering with pent-up desire.

Sensing how close Mike was, Henry opened the detective's zipper and began stroking the proud erection. It felt like sheer hot steel encased in velvet. He suddenly wished they were alone, preferably in his bedroom, so he could sample it in private, but seeing that they were not and Celluci was on the verge of tumbling over the cliff, Henry contented himself with memorizing its size and how it slid through his fingers, feeling ever contour of that magnificent organ, its veins…

"Ah GOD – Mmmmh, mmmh, oh, gaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Mike came in mighty spurts all over Henry's fist and shirt. But the vampire did not care. He lazily withdrew his teeth and licked the punctures closed, but kept stroking until he had milked even the last drop from the exhausted human.

Still kissing Mike's neck, Henry fell in a contented daze, feeling safe in the other's embrace.

As if in a dream, he vaguely registered the door to the office shutting before a familiar female voice called:

"Hey! Did I miss anyth-"

Another bag joined the takeout on the floor as Coreen's sheepish voice uttered hastily:

"Icanexplain!"

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Desperate Times (part 3/3)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Vicki returns to her office finding a big surprise waiting for her. ****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 647**

* * *

Desperate Times 3: 

Wiped out from the interview she had been to for the last two hours – a crying housewife using her to unload her miserable soul, telling Vicki the story of her life and suspicion that her husband had an affair – she was almost run over by a young, seemingly enraged redhead running out of the office entrance.

Feeling that an interesting story was waiting for her, Vicki hurried up to her office and entered, calling:

"Hey! Did I miss anyth-",

only to stare open-mouthed at her two male friends in each others arms. Well, Henry was actually in Mike's lap, clearly enjoying a post coital nap.

From somewhere far away she could hear Coreen's voice, rattling on about a friend coming to visit her and hitting on Henry – no surprise there – but she just couldn't take her eyes off the two men.

If she had thought them hot when they were kissing in the bar, she now could definitely feel her mouth watering. Never in a million years would Vicki have thought Mike would be open-minded enough to actually make out with Henry in a not job related situation.

WAIT!

That was what was wrong with this picture! Mike wasn't that open-minded and never would be. And he sure as hell would **never** kiss another man (especially not Henry) in front of Coreen and - as her assistant told her - another young woman, if it wasn't a question of life and death.

That is when she noticed her ex's open zipper and suddenly everything made sense.

"HENRY!"

Looking as if he had just been splashed with icy water, the vampire jumped up and looked guiltily at the angry PI. The stains on his shirt erased even the last doubt Vicki has had about his guilt.

"I can't believe you vamped Mike and forced him, so you could…could …"

She couldn't find the words, but pointed reproachfully at the sleeping cop's crotch. Thankfully Henry had had the decency to tuck Mike back into his briefs or Vicki would have been even more uncomfortable.

"Fondle Mike's goods, yank his monkey,-"

"Yes, Coreen! Thanks. I think Henry knows what I mean!" Vicki answered testily, at which Coreen lifted her hands in clear submission.

Straightening to his full height, Henry acted indignant.

"I only made him kiss me. The rest just happened!"

"Oh, really!"

"Yes!"

"You know what? I won't believe it unless Mike tells me so!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Right on key, Mike chose that moment to rejoin reality, blinking owlishly around the room until he saw the PI and vampire nose to nose. As his memory quickly returned, he made a strangled sound followed by a loud,

"OH –MY – GOD!" and turned from chalk white to green to bright red, before he left in a blur, desperately clutching his still open trousers.

Vicki had never seen her best friend leave a room so quickly (and ungracefully).

It took only seconds before they heard car tires screech as Mike sped away.

"Yes, clearly he was all for it! Tell me, what is it with you feeling the need to kiss Mike every time you are in trouble lately. And since when do you need to vamp somebody to get some? Doesn't the old 'charm' work anymore?!"

Flashing his fangs and black eyes, Henry growled angrily, then followed Mike's example and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Satisfied, Vicki turned to the stunned Goth with a fake sigh.

"Men! They always run instead of discussing their problems…"

Instead of milking the moment, Vicki quickly forgot everything else she had wanted to say the second she caught sight of the forgotten bag of Chinese take-out.

"Oh great. Dinner! I'm starved! Want some?" she asked, already picking up the containers from the floor and strolled in the direction of the kitchen, thinking that the day hadn't been as bad as she thought after all.

FIN

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
